Dream Catcher
List of Cards Dream Catcher has 2 copies of each of the following cards : Creature Control: 2 2 2 4 2 Permanent Control: 6 2 Quanta Control: 4 4 2 Strategy Dream Catcher runs an Entropy based Rainbow deck. Loves to bring out Micro Abominations with Butterfly Effect on it really fast and cause havoc among your permanents. Uses Discord, Quicksand, Black Hole and some Pests to slow you down. But all in all he has not a lot of firepower. Counter-Strategies Just a note if you are running ScaredGirls Rainbow Deck this fake god is a PAIN! The worst one for this deck in my opinion. Like most rainbow decks ScaredGirls Deck relies on Sundials, Hourglass, and late game Bonds. Almost everytime this Fake God has a Micro Abomination with "Destroy" on it by second turn, which in turns destroys any permanant you can play which in turn makes the deck useless, I have gotten to the point of just quiting as soon as I see this Fake God (have tried to beat him about a dozen times and havent even got close to winning). So just keep in mind if using ScaredGirls Rainbow Deck Dream Catcher is your nemesis anyways my nemesis. An immortal/protected otyugh, ulitharid, electrocuter, or eternity is your best bet to get rid of his butterflied creatures. With no way to get rid of your permanents, this god is very easy to defeat. He does not bring out damage extremely fast, and a few shields will be able to stop it. Once you have him controlled, simply beat him out. This should be easy since his fog shield does not reduce damage that much, but watch out for the purple nymphs. Fractal - Ray of Light - Hope can work on this FG, although if Dream Catcher gets an early Discord before you set up Hope you could be in trouble. Don't run your only Ray of Light out there by itself, Dream Catcher has enough creature control to punish you. If you're running a dragon finish, you may want to wait until you can drop at least 4 or 5, so you don't lose to the Purple Nymph. You don't necessarily need to finish with dragons though, since Dream Catcher doesn't have a damage-reducing shield and doesn't have much healing, you can get there with just 23 Ray of Light eventually. -UselessMusic Using a skeleton army by using graveyard will not work if Dream Catcher gets his shield up. Usually, Dream Catcher has many quantums by then and it can be very hard to kill because skeletons only do 1, 2 if upgraded. A Firefly Queen deck using dragonflies and with a few Sanctuaries and Owl Eyes can beat Dream Catcher if you get a good first draw of cards. Dragonflies can not be beated with butterfly affect and Owl Eyes can be used to kill of creatures. Hope can not be destroyed so its a good card to have and Sanctuaries negate devourers and Discord. Quantum Tower, Jade Shield, Enchant Artifact, + creature control cards. Highly effective. Warning: This desk also contains Fate Eggs (quantity unknown). Sure wasn't ready for the FFQ and dragon that popped out. Mono Aether, with upgraded dragons, stand a little chance. Gallei says: Use the god-killer deck. Rainbow is ideal for rainbow, and this makes sense using the rainbow god-killer deck............................................................................ Category:Fake Gods